My Soul His Beats
by KawaiiColors
Summary: Will maka Grow feelings for Soul? Will soul find a new partner and reject her? or will maka find the new partner? Lemon for one of the chapters :3 Maka will never forgive soul for what he has done?


My Soul, His Beats

It was a sunny say in death city. As the sun rose people started to open up there shops. They were well aware of the heros in death city. Although will someone fall for his beloved meister? Will they fail there missions as partners? Will maka find a new partner? All these questions.

"Soul! Its time to get up. We have school you know!" maka said knocking on the door in her yellow apron."..Soul? you ok?" maka said. As she opened the door she saw soul knocked out with blair the cat laying her breast on his face giving him a nose bleed. "BLAIR! GET OFF OF HIM" maka threw her frying pan at her send blair to hop out of the window prancing her way to the fish market. "soul! Come on get up. I made us breakfast and were already wasting time!" I said shaking him lightly.( there older btw)

Souls Pov~

Ah another school morning. Great. I have to deal with blair and stupid maka yelling at me in the morning. I smelt breakfast. It consisted of pancakes hash browns and eggs. A little bit of drool dripped from my shark like teeth as I smiled like a goofy guy. Wait wait did I just say that? Man cool guys never say dumb stuff like that."hey maka have you seen my head ban-" I froze when I saw what maka was wearing. She had on a Red tight short with a her usual black blazer. She had on red and black shorts showing off her creamy heaven like legs. And her red sneakers. I looked back up at her chest…SHES NO LONGER TINY TITS. SHES FREAKING BIG TITS. I was about to have a nose bleed until she glared at me.i just said nothing and looked at her soft beautiful hair. It was long and went up to her waist. Its been years. Were both 18 but shes grown. Her grassy green eyes turned from dark to light. She was like an angel…Wait. Am I fantasizing about this nerd? Oh man ive freaking lost it.

Makas Pov~

I looked at soul. He was so handsome looking and so made me blush. But I would be going against the whole female population trying to claim him as mine. But his eyes were the most alluring things ever. They were crimson red and beautiful. His hair was messy but it fit his image perfect. As we ate breakfast we grabbed our bags and headed out.i noticed soul was wearing a orange t-shirt with black skinny jeans and orange sneakers. I blushed."well you don't want to be late I assume so get on my bike" soul murmured."oh my bad" I blushed embarresed and held on to his waist as we drove on his we got to the big skull I hopped up the long stairs which seemed to take away minutes. But when I finally reached the top I sighed and looked down to see soul still on his fourth step."M..man this is so hard.." soul said reaching his fifth step."stop being such a freaking retard and climb the steps like you do everyday." I mutterd walking inside."W..WAIT MAKA!" I heard soul say. I turned around and saw him laying on the steps."so….hard" soul said."and you call yourself cool?" I murmured and headed for the door.

Souls Pov~

That damn maka. Whatever ill make it up these steps I finally reached the top I headed inside to see girls blushing at me and whispering. I smirked and winked at them making them faint."Ooooh soul~! I miss you don't you miss me?" I know that annoying voice anywhere. Its that slut marie. She had blonde hair and blue eyes with a big head but a nice set of racks."no I didn't but thanks for asking." I muttered heading to my locker. I looked at what she was wearing. No shame at all huh? A tube top and a skirt with pumps. I cant believe I did her… as I was thinking I saw maka and tsubaki talking.

Makas pov

"Hey tsubaki!" I smiled and waved at her."oh hello maka" she said politely smiling. Tsubaki was my best friend. We hung out and just talked." So I heard that you like someone. And you know what that means, because the dance is coming up!" tsubaki smiled as she spoke.i blushed embarrassed. "well I was thinking of asking soul but im sure he wont go with me. I mean he thinks im a total nerd" I said. "maka. Think about it. You're a very pretty girl im sure he will accept your offer." Tsubaki said gently putting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled. She was like a big sister to me."maka I think its time we had you know the talk" tsubaki explained. I knew what she was talking about. Sex talk. I gulped as we headed to the girls room."so when a boy ever gets ontop of you make sure theres a condom involved" she stated nodding.i nodded as she explained more and more and to make sure I never got pregnant she handed me pills." Um I don't think ill need these but thanks" I said putting them in my bag." Don't worry about it. Its almost time for class so lets go." She stated. As we walked out the bell rang and people in the hallways scatterd to there classrooms groaning to hear there teachers voice.

End of chapter one~! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter


End file.
